艾登
艾登是一個明智和有經驗的遊俠。他的家族原本住在科瑞塔，但後來移民到阿斯卡隆。他的母親在北席娃山脈生下他時不幸喪命。他和父親後來抵達阿斯卡隆，艾登在農村的野地長大，成為一個優秀的獵手。 使用技能 *阿斯卡隆戰記 *盟與敵 *黑暗逆襲 *極地之眼 Lore Lore from the official website: :Nation: Ascalon :Birthplace: Borlis Pass :Age: 32 :The son of a huntsman, Aidan grew up with a quiver of arrows on his back. His mother died giving birth to him while his family was on a wagon train from Kryta to Ascalon. As soon as the boy was old enough to hold a bow in one hand, Aidan's father packed up just the good steel heads of their tools and the two men headed off into the wild. They found a spot in the middle of a forest clearing, refitted their tools with hand-carved handles, and built their own home from scratch. :Aidan is a survivor. Nothing is out of the question if it means he and his companions will live for another day. He thinks fast and acts even faster. His inner calm—a sort of simple confidence—has a way of infecting everyone around him. Being the oldest member of the party, he has the wisdom of years his younger counterparts lack, though he never feels the need to lord it over them. But he does feel a certain amount of responsibility to keep the group informed and out of trouble if at all possible. From time to time, he takes on the role of group patriarch, but only if there is a meltdown, and he sees the need for his cooler head to prevail. Aidan, NPC In the Prophecies Campaign, he is first encountered at an unnamed fishing village in Wizard's Folly before the Searing. After this, he makes numerous appearances in the journey from Ascalon through the Shiverpeaks and into Kryta. The Factions Campaign showed that Aidan, together with Devona, Eve, and Cynn, had gone with Mhenlo to Cantha when the latter received a request for aid from Master Togo. They would later travel to the Echovald Forest to seek the Kurzicks' aid. In the Nightfall Campaign, Aidan and his friends have answered Kormir's call for help. They aided the Sunspears as they sought to avert an apocalyse. Quests Location :1 in a village in Wizard's Folly, towards the southeast :2 only during the Stone Summit Beastmasters quest :3 for non-Prophecies characters only :4 only during The Ascalon Settlement quest, right outside Lion's Arch :5 only during Into the Unknown quest :6 only during Welcome to Cantha quest :7 for non-Factions characters only Dialogue Aidan, Archer Henchman Profession: Ranger Armament: Ivory Bow Aidan is a Ranger henchman for hire in many locations across all campaigns. Location :A located in all towns and outposts Skills Used Evaluation Aidan is a moderately good attacker and can take a decent amount of damage. He does not have any defensive or interrupt skills. Also, his elite skill is not of much use. In terms of behavior, he is similar to Reyna, another ranger henchmen in the Prophecies Campaign. Pros: *Low priority as a target, since he is usually far away and has relatively good armor. *Fairly resilient due to armor. *Consistent moderate damage. *Kindle Arrows gives him fire damage; very useful against cold-based enemies. Cons: *Poor selection and use of skills. One of the most effective ranger tactics is to be a menace for enemy spell casters, but he is not. *Moderate damage less suited for combat-heavy areas. *Aidan's elite skill (in Prophecies and Factions) is fairly limited in its use *Aidan does not have an elite skill (in Nightfall). Dialogue Quotes Notes *Aidan is one of only five henchmen to appear in all the campaigns so far (together with Devona, Mhenlo, Eve, and Cynn). *His Nightfall dialogue shows an obvious inconsistency with the offical lore regarding his background and childhood. Trivia *Aidan is one of only four Prophecies characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *Of his group of friends, only Aidan and Devona do not appear on the box art for Guild Wars Prophecies. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Griffon's Mouth Category:Lion's Gate Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Wizard's Folly